


My Love Has Many Names [So I listed Them All In Alphabetical Order]

by orphan_account



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Casey's POV, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I've lost control of my life, Multi, Not Compliant With The End Of Glass, Not DiD Representative, POV First Person, This was a prompt on tumblr but now I can't find it, no beta we die like men, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Casey Cooke, who is best known as 'The Girl The Beast Let Go', has compiled a rather Quirky group of stories with the help of her Significant Other, Kevin W. Crumb, and his 23 Alternate Identities.Some will make you laugh, others swoon, and still there are a few that will leave you scratching your head over what you just read.In the end what Casey says in her introduction is true:"do not take this as any sort of 'self help book' or a tale about 'how hard it is' for two people who struggle with their own personal issues to make it work.  At the end of they day [Casey] wrote this as a love song to all 24 of [Her] favorite people in the universe"Written By Casey Cooke and 'The Crumbs' [Including The Reynolds Twins and Mr. Pritchard]





	My Love Has Many Names [So I listed Them All In Alphabetical Order]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for funsies and this is 10000000000000% not serious at all.
> 
> Yes I should be writing my 'Empath!Casey Glass Rewrite' but I can't figure out how to end that so here I am with this... whatever it is.
> 
> There is no plot to this, it's just a series of one shots that follow the 'format' of: This is how Casey met this alter and here's an anecdote about a time she was with them'
> 
> IF you have prompts for a particular alter feel free to leave them because there are 24 of them and LORD KNOWS doing this will be a task and a half!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I would like to say any foreign language used is Google Translate, because like I said this is just a crack/fun piece for me to make with little to no thought

Hello! My name is Casey Cooke, which you probably already know if you've picked up this book! After all, I'm not exactly a celebrity or especially influential. No, that pleasure goes to my significant other(s).

I suppose some of you recognize me though as 'The Girl The Beast Let Go' but I sort of think that the title given me by the media doesn't quite fit. Orwell once called me 'The Belle to their Beast' and [Spoiler alert to those of you who have no idea whatever happened to me] I'd rather like to keep that one instead.

Now, I was going to call this introduction 'Casey Cooke' but Dennis thought it would interfere with the 'Alphabetical' theme and lord knows that there have already been too many arguments about the order of everyone's names. Dennis deserves rest so I lovingly folded before that discussion even began to sprout.

After all, we all agreed to keep that can sealed once it was originally opened with their argument over whether The Beast should be organized by the 'T' or the 'B'. Then, when it was decided to categorize him as 'Beast, The', their argument started again. Because Mr. Pritchard wanted to be categorized by his 'Mr.' like he was Mr. Glass [Elijah Price] or something.

You will be interested to know My Dear Reader that he has been listed as 'Pritchard, Mr.'

The biggest unrest in this regard though was when everyone realized that this arrangement would cause Kevin to be listed as the 15th identity.

He had to actually comfort everyone and let them know this was OK.

Personally I think this decision was a mistake. After all the whole alphabetical situation has led The Beast to be listed as #3 while Dennis, the first identity I ever met, is listed as #6 then as previously stated Kevin, the core, is #15.

Listen, I love every single identity in Kevin's system but I just wish they hadn't decided that 'Alphabetical Order' was the most fair. This is mostly because some of the first stories are going to be wildly out of context.

Orwell tells me that this will encourage you to reread the book upon finishing. It has only led me to keep chanting to myself the phrase: 'This is the only way they won't argue' over and over.

To be fair though, It's actually hilarious to read about how Dennis and I met for the first time ever with only the context of 4 Alters I met long afterwards and The Beast.

I just hope that you, My Dear Reader, do not take this as any sort of 'self help book' or a tale about 'how hard it is' for two people who struggle with their own personal issues to make it work.

At the end of they day I wrote this as a love song to all 24 of my favorite people in the universe and not as a weird cry for help from a girl with Stockholm syndrome like a certain critic stated when this book was first announced. [Watch out asshole Dennis had to hold me back.]

I wrote each chapter with input from each corresponding Identity, then for every moment they had in the light for almost a whole year, Dennis and Orwell lovingly fact checked it, and even removed all the random 'g's I tend to add to the end of Kevin's name for some reason. 

Writing this let us all relive some of our happiest and most embarrassing moments! We remembered some of the worst details of certain events and some of the dumbest things we've actually done.

I do warn you, we don't always shy away from our darkest days in this and we've weathered some storms. I just ask that you please read this knowing that while love doesn't magically reassemble your broken pieces, it really helps the glue hold them all together.

I love every single part of their system, but now that it's all done I think we all deserve a vacation.


End file.
